Piáo chóng, Agent Marinette
by yzlee0428
Summary: Marinette is working for the Agency on a mission in Paris. Her goal? To kidnap Prince Adrien Agreste. But what will she do when it seems like he knows more about her than most of her colleagues do? And when he seems to be not as shallow as she first thought? Secret Agent AU. This is my first story so please give me any advice you have! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

With a gun sheath under my skirt, loaded with extra ammo, and bright red lipstick I was ready to find this prince and get my salary. I locked my hotel room and headed for the elevator. My short red frills on my skirt brushed my knees as I walked, keeping my head high and confident.  
"Miss Cheng, your chauffeur is here. Would you like me to have your room ready for your return tonight?"  
"Non, merci. I do not know when I will return tonight, but I will call and confirm my leave if so. I might also return with a guest so please have something ready for him if he comes."  
"Of course, Miss Cheng." The doorman bowed his head as he opened the grand entrance to L'Hotel in central Paris. I walked out slid into the automobile. My small black clutch was rested against the seat, and I looked out the window, and gazed at the Eiffel Tower, its lights shining over all of Paris.  
"Do you have his picture? I know him personally. We are childhood friends. But we wouldn't want what happened last time. I think you scared that poor young man for life by your large collection of knives, Mari."  
"I know what I am doing Nino. He has that dumb blond hair and 'summer green eyes' as all those annoying wanna-be celebrity girls say. And you said the same things, just without the dumb and summer parts in there"  
"I do hope you don't talk in such a manner in front of these politicians. Your demeanor as a young girl raised by Chinese pirates might show."  
"No one would guess Chinese pirates. Maybe just sailors in general." I smiled at Nino and he grinned back at me. The car started to rumble inside and inch away from my current residence. I grabbed the clutch next to me and pulled out my targets picture. It was him standing next to the officials from NASA, and I could easily tell by looking at his smile, he did not enjoy his job. Everything about him looked fake. His smile, his hair, and even his shoes were overly shined. I sighed and slipped the fake prince's photo back into my bag as we pulled into the Agreste mansion. Lights blinded my eyes as I slowly stepped out. People were so packed I was already brushing their shoulders five feet away from the car. Time to find monsieur Adrien. I heard a laugh similar to his from what I gathered from his interviews. Glancing in that direction, I spotted that blond hair. I reapplied my lipstick and sashayed over to talk to him.  
"Bonjour, Miss..." He smiled at me with his little fake smile.  
"Cheng. Marinette Cheng. I am the ambassador for several of the major shipping companies in China."  
"Of course! I should have remembered you from the pictures." Liar. I just made that up. Stupid royalty. I thought.  
"But Monsieur Agreste,how are you doing this evening? Hosting giant parties like this can never be fun. But out of the blue? I don't remember hearing about anything big to be released in the future."  
"Oui, but this was actually my father's idea. But before I get ahead of myself, and pardon me for asking this, but how old are you again?"  
I was confused at the question. "I'm twenty-four, like yourself."  
"Really? That is just lovely," He blushed. "Uh, you should come meet me by the uh… the parlor! I think we have one over by the powder room." "Sure. Will anyone notice your absence?"  
"Not if we keep quiet." He smirked. I found that my face was starting to flush. Why was he looking at me like that? Did he know my identity? If so I was screwed. He would know I was trying to kidnap him. And he would hire his bodyguards to come kill me. I decided to just go with what he told me to in hopes of him not suspecting me.

~0.o.0~

Wow. She was so pretty. Her eyes shined bright cerulean blue as they gazed at my face. I was starting to see the logic in my father having a party for me to find a wife. I could marry Marinette Cheng! She was so beautiful and just by looking at her she was so sweet and innocent. I knew she was the one as soon as I saw her face. Wait, I did recognize her face. Wasn't she that Chinese street performer, Piáo chóng xiǎojiě (miss ladybug), that I have had a crush on since I was seventeen? I should definitely tell her how huge of a fan I am and tell her about my crush.

~0.o.0~

I followed Adrien to the parlor he talked about, but as we were walking he took my hand in his. It's probably so I don't try and run. He knows my identity and I am dead meat if I mess this up. He turned around and smiled at me again! What is his deal? As we walked into the parlor, he closed the door and turned to face me, our heads almost touching as he slowly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. What is he doing? I can't read him at all. WHAT IF HE IS ABOUT TO STAB ME. I thought. "I know who you are," he whispered. "I knew it as soon as I saw you." He smiled, his face now inches from mine and his hand on my waist. CRAP HE KNOWS WHAT DO I DO. I thought. Let's calm down and just do what he says. "Oh? Now how would I get you to keep my secret?"  
"Kiss me." He sighed. Did he just- what? It took me a bit to process what he said.  
"Wait let's make sure we are on the same page here. If you know who I am what is my code name?"  
"Piáo chóng," He really did know my code name. "Ladybug. The street dancer." Once again, this prince said something that took me a few seconds to comprehend. But then I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" His face looked like that of a confused cat.  
"I thought you were being serious there for a second."  
"I was being serious. And if you don't want me to tell the entire court about your scandalous street dancing, I recommend we keep in contact." Oh this guy can't be serious. Does he really want me to kiss him? I leaned a little closer to him.  
"How about we go talk at my hotel? Then we would have a little more privacy." I could feel his heart rate go up, and his face became red. Perfect. This kidnapping job was going to be easier than I thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am a new writer on this site and this is my first story. It was originally something I wrote for my English class, but a friend of mine really liked it when I asked her to proofread it so I decided to publish it. When I posted the last chapter there was a little glitch that put all my text into what looked like HTML coding…? I fixed it and now it actually readable to all peoples. Please leave reviews on any plot holes or strange things I do. Btw if you haven't noticed the characters are a little OOC, but that is for the plot. And Chat Noir will come in later. I have lots written. ;) Here we go! _**

She was so beautiful, and I couldn't believe she was asking me to her hotel room to talk. I wanted to get out of the party because there was no point in staying anymore. Her gloved hand took mine and she smiled at me. I was so happy, I was as happy as something that is really happy. I was so happy I couldn't like of a simile to describe how happy I was. There. Her bright blue eyes looked into mine and she was so beautiful I could sweep her off of her feet and marry her right there. I didn't think the whole sweeping her off of her feet was a bad idea, so I did just that.

So maybe actually sweeping her up was a bad idea so instead I grabbed her hand to hold. "So, how far away is your hotel?"

"It's uh…" she blushed, "About three blocks. Why?"

"Perfect. We won't be needing a car."

I smiled at her. Her face was still tinged red as I started walk towards the side exit, passing lots of empty rooms since everyone else was still enjoying the gala where the main festivities were taking place and no couples had gotten drunk enough to run off and mingle elsewhere. The cold air froze my nose a little as we finally got outside. But it was cold enough that it made me sneeze, causing Marinette to slip out of my arms for fear of falling out. "Getting a cold, your highness?" she joked.

"What? Cold air does that to me," I scoffed. No one could know about my allergies. They were my only weakness. Except maybe Marinette. "Which way will we be strolling?"

"I didn't think you really would want to keep talking to me. I did just meet you."

"I do enjoy your company. It's nice to meet someone that won't just sit there and tell me how fabulous I look just so I like them. I already know I look fabulous so they don't need to tell me that." I flipped my hair to add to the sarcasm. She laughed at the joke I made and I smiled at the fact she thought I was funny. Ugh this is so great I can't wait to get to know her better, and then we can date and then we can be boyfriend and girlfriend and then I can propose and we can get married and then she can be my wonderfu- I was interrupted by my phone buzzing. "Oh, sorry. My dad is calling. Mind if I…?"

"No! Of course. I can wait here for a bit." She shivered a little.

"Here, take my jacket." I placed my blazer on her shoulders as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Adrien, are you alone right now?" I glanced at Marinette, and decided she didn't count as another person that could possibly be of interest to my father.

"Yes, why?"

"I just got word that a spy has gotten into the gala. I heard you left, so that is good. I don't want anyone trying to get you for leverage. Just be warry of someone that looks like they could harm you."

"Of course, Father. I was planning on heading to Nino's later because of all the guests at the house anyway."

"Good. Just be extra careful."

"Bye, Father." I hung up. "Sorry about that. He just wants me to be careful in case anyone tries to 'hurt me'. I know tae kwon do, I would be fine anyway."

"It's nice that he worries about you. I grew up without much family around me." Marinette said.

"Oh, he doesn't care about me as a son as much as he just wants his life pawn to be under his control."

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I cut her off with a sigh. "Anyway, how did you get to be an ambassador? You don't look much older than myself."

~o.0.o~

I now know why lots of girls liked this prince. He was pretty hot. He didn't seem like the brightest mind and just another rich snob at first, but I sure was proven wrong after I learned about the way his father treated him. Maybe there was more to this guy. When he carried me out bridal style, I was certainly confused at his intentions.

"Hey, you dozed out there for a bit. I asked about your career?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. I grew up working on the docks in China and after becoming manager in most of them, they asked me to join their own little board of directors and attend parties for them, since most of them are men over seventy." I laughed and he joined in.

"I know the feeling of working with people way older than myself."

"They always send me to parties because of my nice pretty face that isn't wrinkled like theirs are."

"Your face is very pretty."

"What?" I blushed. He thought I was pretty? This was most certainly a unique mission, as I have never been hit on. My last mission failed because I lied too much, which is why I was mostly telling Adrien the truth. Lying has never been my strong suit. But this royal thought I was pretty even though he was surrounded by lovely French girls?

"I- uh I didn't mean to say that out loud." His face was as red as my dress. I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said in between giggles. "It's just I thought a guy like you would lean more towards the French type of girls that surrounded you."

"I mean- um- I just thought you looked really pretty. That's why I asked you to kiss me earlier…" his voice faded out as his face managed to get even more red.

"Oh." I soon joined him in his redness. "Do you still want to go back to my hotel? I mean, no one else is out here, and everything lit up looks so beautiful."

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do. I just don't want to go back to that godforsaken mansion. I could honestly leave right now, run off on my own, and wouldn't even care to say bye to my dad." This was good news. Very good news.

"You could travel the world like I do." Crap. Now he thought I wanted to be with him even more. Which I definitely would not mind. But he couldn't know that.

"Is that an invitation? Because I would accept it in a second." I blushed at his bold statement.

"Slow down there soldier. I just met you. How about we meet again and then discuss travel?"

"Or I could run away right now and stay with my friend. And then we could meet up again and discuss travel."

"That would be lovely. But how on earth could you manage something like that when you don't even have a way to talk to me?" Maybe I could get him to drop it and then later I could talk to him again and then complete my mission.

"Then what's your phone number?" he asked with a little smirk. I forgot cell phones existed.

"Fine, you can get my number. It's 435-512-5996. Call me later." As he pulled out his phone to type it in, mine started to ring. It was Nino. "Now it is my turn to take a little phone break." I hit the little green phone to answer. "Hey _Alya._ What's up ?" Alya was the codename for Nino when I couldn't talk about the mission out loud but could only answer in yes or no questions. Alya was actually a different friend in the Agency that was cool with us using her name as code.

"Oh, you must be with Adrien? How has he been treating you?"

"I am and it's been great."

"Do you need a ride to the hotel or do you want to head to my place? The real Alya is actually here and it would save you being alone in your hotel room."

"That sounds fantastic. Where will you be?" I honestly just wanted to be anywhere but here, but heading to his apartment would be a nice change in scenery and Adrien would not know where I was.

"I can get you at the hotel entrance."

"Sounds good. I can get there quickly."

"See ya." He hung up.

"Sorry about that Adrien. My chauffeur is taking me back to the conference center to video chat with the board of directors about discussing business plans and stuff with your dad and such."

"So no more chatting?" His eyes looked a little sad.

"We can keep talking as we go back to my hotel if that is what you want." They immediately lit up after what I said.

"Sounds perfect." He held out his elbow for me to take, and I did with a little blush. Stop doing that. You still need to finish the mission. Don't let his summer green eyes and wonderful hair that is probably really soft get in the way.

"So who is Alya?" he piped up. Clearly wanting to take up my offer of continuing our little chat.

"Just a girl I know that helps me manage stuff on business trips."

"I see." There was a lull in the conversation, but after walking for a few more minutes we arrived at the hotel to see my black car waiting in the front.

"I will call you later, Marinette. I do see that your ride is here."

"I look forward to talking to you later, Adrien. It has been lovely speaking to you tonight." Why did I say that! I mean, it wasn't entirely untrue…

"Farewell, my Princess." He kissed my hand and as he came up he winked at me. This was not good. My face felt so hot.

 **Aaaaaaand there is chapter 2. I will try and update everyday but I do have school so it might not be consistent scheduling for the time of day I do upload. Thank you to everyone that followed! I don't know if chapter 2 would be here if you didn't. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and was laughing the entire time I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy it! And in the future this is around the time of day I will be uploading regularly.**

I knew better than to call Marinette immediately. She was probably with whoever Alya was and I wanted to talk to her when she was alone. Then we could talk without interruption. But even at my own home we could be interrupted. I had to find a closet or something to hide in.

~o.0.o~

"Hey Nino, mind if I crash with Alya tonight in the guest room? I really don't feel in the mood to head back to the hotel, and she probably won't care if we share the bed." I asked Nino as he opened the door to his large apartment

"Fine with me, but you have to ask Alya first." he replied.

"Okay." I lied down on the couch as I waited for Alya to come out of her room. Nino's phone started to buzz on the counter.

"Wait Marinette, why is Adrien calling me?!" Nino yelled

"I have no idea! Just answer it and act like I am not here!" Nino help the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Adrien!... Yeah, I am sure the party sucked... Oh? You met someone new? Cool... Uh- Y-yeah you can come over. When? … Let me get the guest room ready if you are staying the night…. Yes I can help you with your love problems." My ears perked up when he said this. "Just bring a duffle bag or something if you stay the night… see you in a bit."

"Crap, why is Adrien coming here?!"

"He said he was tired of his dad because he is making him date some rich chick from Northern France. So he is running away tonight to avoid talking to her. I need you to go get Alya from the guest bed and you guys can head to the hotel to sleep."

"Okay… I can do that. But how could Adrien run away? Wouldn't someone notice he was gone?"

"Probably. I am just as surprised as you, but too tired to show it. Just go find Alya quickly." I ran to the guest room to find Alya on the bed, sleeping with her laptop on her stomach and her phone on her face. She was working as a journalist/ private hacker for the Agency and probably had to turn something in soon.

"Alya, wake up."

"Uuuuuugh Marinette, leave me alone." she mumbled.

"No. we have to go. Now."

"Mariii-"

"Come on, Alya. Up we get." I pulled the laptop off of her lap and pocketed her phone. She finally started to get off the bad after mumbling for another ten minutes. But suddenly the doorbell rang.

"ALYA QUICKLY INTO NINO'S BATHROOM." I shouted. I grabbed Alya's arm and her stuff as we ran through the door and slammed it behind us. We could hear Adrien and Nino talking in the other room.

"Dude, that bag is really packed. How long do you plan on staying?" Questioned Nino. My phone screen suddenly lit up as Nino sent me a message.

Nino- WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU AND ALYA I NEVER SAW YOU TWO LEAVE THE BUILDING

Marinette- We are hiding in your bathroom! Just keep talking to Adrien while I try and get us out of here

"I am so done with my dad. He says I am no longer to leave the house because some spy got into the gala and he thinks they are trying to kidnap me." I could almost hear Nino gulp.

"Woah. How did you get out?" My phone suddenly lit up with another message from Nino. Alya had managed to fall back asleep in the bathtub, and she moaned a little when I laughed at Nino's text that read :

Nino- Nice going Mari. They knew you were there.

Marinette- Shut up. I bet someone tipped them off or something, okay?

"I threw my duffel bag out the window on the second floor and landed on it for cushioning as I fell." Adrien said with little emotion in his face. I was screaming on the inside. How the heck did this prince think of doing that and actually do it without wimping out? And if he could pull off a stunt like that, how am I supposed to kidnap him?

"WOAH DUDE. That is way too risky! What if you broke your leg?!" Nino half shouted at him.

"But i didn't! And that's what matters. And I need to tell you about the amazing girl I met at the gala. She is an ambassador for shipping companies in China and she was so gorgeous and i got her number! She was the one I told you about on the phone!"

"Oh right..., Her…" I could picture Nino suggestively smiling at me if I was also in the room when Adrien said this.

"Oh get this Nino. Remember the Chinese street dancing girl I was obsessed with in high school?"

"Yeah, Piáo chóng."

"THIS GIRL IS ACTUALLY HER. At least I think so. I told her I knew her identity and she started to get really nervous, so I told her about me knowing she was a street dancer and she just laughed so maybe she isn't. But she looks just like her!" My phone once again lit up.

Nino- I didn't know he still remembered your youtube channel with your dancing stuff.

Marinette- He scared me half to death when he said he knew who I was, but then I just started laughing when he talked about the street dancer.

"That's awesome dude! What else did you talk to her about?"

"Well," Adrien paused. "I got her phone number and I wanted to call her while I was here. And then you could help me think of stuff to say." Nino started to choke when Adrien said he had my phone number.

"Uh- sure. We can do that." I knew this was a bad idea. If I was still in the room when Adrien called he would know I was in the house.

"Sweet! Thanks for the support man. Let's call her." CRAP. I needed to get out of there fast. I looked at the window without a screen and got an idea. But it would be risky since Nino was on the seventh floor, just under the roof. I pulled off my dress and took one of what looked like Nino's shirts that was sitting in the room along with another pair of his gym shorts. After putting them on, I opened the window and stood on the sill. I took a few breaths and slowly pulled myself onto the roof. If I just stayed away from the window then they would not hear me, right?

~o.0.o~

I was so excited! I was finally calling Marinette, but I was still a little confused as to why Nino freaked out when I told him her name. And it was a little rude of him to keep pulling out his phone while we were talking, but it was probably something work related, otherwise he wouldn't have done that. But who cares? I was finally calling my one true love.

"S-so how much do you like this Marinette?" asked Nino.

"She is so pretty and I really hope we could maybe date. Her eyes are beautiful, and she just seemed so nice." I sighed with joy. "Do you think she likes me?"

"I dunno, man. You didn't talk to her that long, but perhaps she will grow to like you after you date a few times." Nino started giggling.

"Why are you laughing? Do you think this is a joke? I love this girl!"

"N-no, it's just I uh- remembered I once knew a girl named Marinette who- who was great at making puns?" Nino looked at me smiling. He was acting really odd, but I was too happy to care.

"Whatever. Let's call her already." I pulled out my phone and opened the contacts. After find the one named Princess Marinette, I hit the call button and put it on speaker.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Not. Muahahahah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was a few hours late and probably not well edited. I just got back from a fourteen mile hike and I got totally sunburned. But I think you will like this chapter a whole lot.**

I was so jittery standing on the cold roof, that I almost dropped my phone when Adrien called. But I caught it and quickly picked up. "H-hello?" I shivered.

"Hey Marinette! It's Adrien! I said I would call you so yeah…"

"Oh, hey Adrien. Um, what's up?" I was so cold and tired and nervous I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I am just hanging at my friend, Nino's house. I may or may not have actually run away from home…" I was still a little shocked at his decision so it wasn't hard to act like I haven't heard this already.

"WHAT. ADRIEN WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME. EVERYONE WILL BE LOOKING FOR YOU. YOU ARE THE PRINCE." I heard an echo of my voice coming from the window. CRAP. I needed to be more quiet.

"I swear. You yelled so loud I felt like I could hear you from your hotel." wonder why. " And I am aware that people will be trying to find me, but my dad doesn't know where Nino's new apartment is so he can't find me. And my dad wanted me to marry some Russian chick that was horrible. She kept clinging onto me and she smelled like way too much perfume." I almost felt a little jealous of this girl's clinginess. I wanted to be that close to Adrien. Not that I liked him or anything. He was just most likely very warm and I was freezing my butt off on this roof. Yeah.

"But you still need to be careful. What if someone tries to attack you when you leave your friend's house?" Like me. "Then what?"

"I won't leave his house without a disguise. Happy?" I was most definitely not happy. He was nice and warm in Nino's living room while I was this dumb roof.

"Sure. Whatever. But you still need to be careful." I didn't want anyone else kidnapping him before me. But him being at Nino's made it a whole lot easier. Nino could help this time.

"So, I was wondering if-f you m-maybe wanted to go on a date sometime while you are in town? I don't know how long you are here but I really wanted to see you again before you left." asked Adrien nervously. I was a little shocked at how blunt and straight to the point he was. But I wouldn't be leaving town until he was mine. Not that way. Like, he was literally in my hands. Not that way either. Nevermind.

"I-uh I am free tomorrow evening. But shouldn't you be more worried about being caught?"

"Not really. Nino lives on the edge of the suburbs so I am close enough to leave Paris. " Please don't do that. I would have to follow you out of Paris and that would seem like I was interested in you . WHICH I AM NOT. But still.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I- uh honestly did not think I would get this far, but would you want to get some lunch and just talk? I think it would be nice to get to know you better and stuff…"

"Sounds great. Tell me where this Nino lives and I can drop by his place and meet you there so you are out in public less." I could hear him make a little gasp and catch a bit of Nino's giggling in the back. If I could just come to Nino's and get Nino to knock him out, then we could tie him up and get our pay and be done with this surprisingly handsome and kind prince. But not that handsome and kind. Just a little.

"He lives above the Noir et Rouge bakery on Le Papillon Street. It's on the east side of town." Adrien's directions were terrible, but luckily I already knew where Nino lived.

"Oh, I love that bakery. I now know what apartment building you are talking about."

"So, I will see you tomorrow then?" I could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

I had to wait in the cold bathroom for another hour before Nino said adrien went to bed. I quietly snuck out of the room while carrying the sleeping Alya into the living room. I would talk to Nino about the new plan and how we would kidnap Adrien. I didn't know if we would get the right chance before or after the date and I needed to see what Nino was willing to help with. We heard Ariend start breathing heavily in the other room, so I assumed he was sleeping. "Nino, I think we should finish the mission tomorrow. We should kidnap him around the time of the date." Everything seemed to get extremely quiet, including the breathing from the next room.

"I agree." Piped in Nino. I hard a small creak in the floorboards, but I just brushed it off as the apartment being a little on the old side. "But how is the real question."

I was suddenly shocked when I heard a crash from Adrien's room.

 **Sorry another cliffhanger. :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was thinking about starting another short story that has to do with fluff and sunburns since I am currently suffering from one. I will be keeping this story going for a while so don't worry about that. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5.**

I was doing some situps before I fell asleep at Nino's house. I stopped working out when I heard someone that sounded just like Marinette talking to Nino. "Nino, I think we should finish the mission tomorrow. We should kidnap him around the time of the date. " she said.

Nino replied, to my surprise. What mission is he talking about? And who is getting kidnapped and what date? "I agree. But how is the real question." Wait, Was Marinette the spy that got into the party? No, it couldn't be. But it was so possible at the same time. And it would also explain why Nino never talked about his job. He could be a spy for goodness sake. But these guys trying to kidnap me would be perfect. I could escape my dad and not have any more photoshoots in the near future. No one would know I was helping them. On instinct, I barged into the living room yelling.

"I can help! Just take me now and hide me from my dad! I will go anywhere but back home." Marinette looked at me in shock. Her face was red and she started stuttering, but Ninos reaction was far better. He fell off the couch completely. "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU HEARD" yelled both Marinette and nino at the same time. Their faces were priceless.

"Enough to know that you were the spy at the party dad talking about and that you want to kidnap me. I will totally loved to be taken away from my place." Marinette and Nino slowly looked at each other.

"Okay, this makes it easier for us by a long shot... We can just chill with him and not have to beat people up." said Marinette. Nino nodded.

"Oh yeah, And Monsieur Fu can just see that we have him and can send us the money." I felt extremely left out of the conversation about me.

"So, is the only reason either of you two became friends with me was to kidnap me? Because if so, thats a low blow man." I said. I felt really depressed now that I knew my only friends I had wanted to kidnap me for their spy agency. I really thought I had someone I could trust in my life, but I guess not.

"Adrien, I was friends with you before I joined the Agency. This was just something that came up." said Nino.

"And let me guess, Marinette. You only talked to me because you had to? Wow, great day today." I said sarcastically.

"Adrien, I have to do my work otherwise I am stuck with no job and I would have to keep living on the streets dancing for money to keep me living. Although YouTube did pay fairly well. While I did talk to you for this mission, I did enjoy speaking to you and getting to know you better." she said. She was such a nice girl, and I didn't want to keep her sad. So I decided to drop the subject and focus on the topic at hand, keeping me kidnapped.

"I understand what you guys are saying. How about we now just focus on keeping me hidden? I would love to stay here for the rest of my life and never have to be 'Prince' Adrien again." I kept staring at Marinette, who was still extremely pretty in a clean baggy tee shirt and gym shorts I left at Nino's after washing them. But why was she even wearing them?

"How about you stay here and Mari and I can keep you company and then we just watch and see what happens. Monsieur Fu needed you to be kidnapped so he could try and slip more people into the upper class to make sure no dictatorships formed. All the chaos of the prince being gone would be the perfect opportunity to throw in some new people unnoticed. And then after he finishes that you can head back home." said Nino. I was overjoyed at the idea of staying with Marinette for a while. We could maybe start dating and then be boyfriend and girlfriend and then I could propose and then we could get married and- I was interrupted by a girl with dyed hair and glasses running out of the bathroom and suddenly hugging Marinette, who returned the hug while being confused.

"Marinette, when did you get back? I woke up in the bathtub for some reason and found you talking to these dudes, and boy it may have been only five months but I really missed you." the girl blurted out.

"I missed you too, Alya. And this is Adrien behind you. He is the guy we have to kidnapped but he wanted it to happen so…" said Marinette.

"Hey Alya. I'm Adrien, prince of Eurasia. Nice meeting you."I held out my hand for her to shake and she did so.

"I'm Alya. Good to meet you." I smiled at her. She seemed like a very cool person.

"Alya can also keep you company. Then you won't be bored to death all day. But I will probably be home most since both of those guys have day jobs, and I just work for the agency." said Marinette. Alright. Lots of bonding time with Marinette.

~o.0.o~

We all laughed harder than we should have when the first newspaper came. It was about two days after the whole "Arien now knows that all of his friends are spies and wanted to kidnap him" incident. It read:

PRINCE MISSING. BUT NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE COULD EVEN BE.

This past week, Prince Adrien Agreste has gone missing. He was last seen at his father's party on Friday. He is not known to know any people outside of those who live in the royal mansion, so it is said that he has been kidnapped. "I do not know why someone would kidnap him and not ask for ransom. No calls have come in, and nothing new has happened in any contact position." says his father, Emperor Agreste. No footage was recorded of him leaving the party and he was said to have called his father that night.

The article kept going but we were all laughing too hard to keep reading at the fact that no one seems to know Nino exists and they weren't smart enough to put security cameras on the side entrances.

We had a schedule worked out for the following weeks. Nino had a full time job on all the weekdays, so he would only be at home in the evenings. Alya had to go into to work Monday through Thursday until the evening too, so I was going to be alone with Adrien a whole lot. I mean, it's not that bad, just kinda awkward. He was really nice and extremely attractive so I was most certainly not complaining.

We mainly spent the first few days just sitting awkwardly on the couch while he watched Disney Channel and I read a book. But then one day, I could not find my book. I looked everywhere. It wasn't in my sleeping bag by the couch and it wasn't back on the bookshelf. I was about to just pick another book off of the shelf when Adrien burst through his room.

"Sorry I hid your book but I really just wanted you to watch TV with me for once?" he looked at me with a shy little smile that made me blush. He was so. Cute. I could not handle this.

"Fine, but I want it back later," his face lit up. "What are we watching?" I sat down on the couch next to him and put my feet on the foot rest. He thought he was being all sneaky when he slid right next to me, but I most certainly did notice.

"Well, Nino has yet to let me use Netflix so I was thinking we could just watch Disney XD?" he asked. I knew he liked Phineas and Ferb since I was listening to it everyday for the past week.

"Fine by me." I said with a smile. We turned on the TV and his favourite show was playing. We got to the part of the episode where Candace finds out about their plans and I heard a yawn next to me. I didn't think much about it until I felt Adrien's hand on my shoulder and his arm pulling me towards him. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. This was by far the best mission ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys! Sorry I was late on this, I am currently at** **the local university library studying for some final tests this year. Just so you know, they are 23 year-olds and they are watching Disney channel because I decided Nino was too lazy to get Netflix like I am. Anyway, hope you like this one! BTW language does get a little stronger than it has in previous chapters.  
**

I was so proud of myself. I managed to put my arm around Marinette and she didn't freak out. We watched Phineas and Ferb, my all time favourite show, for the next hour. And once it was over, I heard quiet breathing and looked down. Marinette fell asleep on me and she looked so adorable. Grabbing the TV remote, I turned it off and adjusted myself to take a nap as well. She couldn't get all the rest here. But as I slid down the couch a little, she suddenly woke up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Her head shot straight up when she heard me speak.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just realized there wasn't any more noise coming from the TV and I guess that woke me up. What time is it?" I glanced at her phone which was sitting on the lamp table.

"It's just past four. Did you have something later or-" She rubbed her eyes and sat up, drifting away from me. Sad day.

"No, we should just get started on dinner soon." We both got up off the couch and stretched our arms out. I walked over to the refrigerator and got an apple to snack on. Marinette pulled out the rice cooker and the rice from the cupboard. Must be making stir fry again. I watched as she poured the rice in a large strainer and washed it at the sink. Her make-up was all smeared from sleeping all afternoon and she had a little cow-lick in her bangs from sleeping on me. The thought made me smile. If we made it out of this weird situation any time soon, I would definitely ask her out.

"Adrien, come cut up the peppers. It's stir fry tonight." she said. Called it. I got up and walked over to the fridge and picked out a few green bell peppers. My phone started buzzing. It was Nino.

"Nino is calling, but he is still at work." I said in a worried tone as I picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hey man. What's up?"

"It's you dad." He said. I knew this would not end well. "Fu thinks he is trying to push for more monarchy powers while everyone is confused about your disappearance."

"What? No, his advisors would not allow that-"

"That's the thing. He fired a whole bunch of them because he thought they kidnapped you." This was bad. I knew my dad was restricted by his advisors from gaining too much power, but if they were gone it was only a matter of time until he started getting stronger.

"Hasn't that Fu guy been able to do anything?"

"He can't get anyone else in because of all the suspicion going around of who kidnapped you. This is the exact opposite of what we wanted. But I gotta go now, man. I get off at 8 so I will be back then and we can all discuss this. See ya."

"Bye Nino." I hung up. Marinette looked at me with worried eyes.

"Adrien maybe we should get you back home soon. Then we cou-"

"No." I felt bad for cutting her off so quickly. "I don't want to go back to that hell hole." She took my hand in hers and rubbed her thumb against my knuckles.

"I am really sorry about your dad." she said. I could tell she was very sincere. A hot pringling started coming at my eyes, but I held it back. Crying was not going to help now. What I needed to do was stay calm and think of a logical way to solve this problem. But no helpful thought could come to my brain.

"It's okay. I am surprised he did not try and take over sooner." I said. Maybe going back would be a good idea. Then I could maybe go on a date with Marinette after everything is cleared up. No, I was being selfish. What would be the best solution for helping the nation? I sighed and stood up from the table to keep chopping the bell peppers.

What I needed was to figure out how to be influential to my people, but not have to be underneath my father's wing and actually make my own choices. What I needed was some damn independence for once and a way to get my dad out of the picture.

~o.0.o~

Adrien was really chopping those bell peppers. His face was tense in concentration, but not concentrating on his chopping. I wasn't surprised. He just had a giant bombshell dropped on him after all. I couldn't believe that his dad was trying to take over the nation, and Adrien could not do a thing about it, whether he was here or not. I put the rice in the rice cooker and turned it on. Opening the fridge, I found that all of our pork was gone. Now I had to go to the store.

"Hey Adrien?" he looked up from his extreme slicing. "I need to head to the store real quick for some pork. Try not to kill those peppers too much while I am gone." His face flushed as he noticed the amount of dicing he had done and how small the pepper pieces had become. Grabbing my sandals and light hoodie, I opened the door to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. There was Adrien right behind me.

"Can I come with you? Just this once? I will wear sunglasses and put makeup on or something, I just don't want to be alone right now." He blurted out. I really did not want to leave him alone, but someone could easily recognize him at the store. Unless…

"Fine, but I need to fix you up first." I closed the door and took off my sandals and jacket.

Heading to the bathroom, Adrien said, "Wait what are you gonna do to me?"

I gave him a sly smile. "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this was a few hours late, I was studying. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! I was originally going to make this chapter and the next one thing, but then it would be super long and I have way too much homework to write even more ahead than what is published. Enjoy!**

"Adrien, I need to ask you something very important." said Marinette. I gulped, fearing for my life.

"Y-yeah?"

She exhaled deeply and picked up a small electric razor. "How much do you care about the hair on the sides of your head?" NO. SHE COULDN'T. MY FABULOUS HAIR. But if it meant I could go out in public… worth it. When I went back I could just wear a hoodie and then say I got it redone or some of that bullshit the press always eats up.

"Shave it off. I like the style where the top is lots longer but my dad always thought it was too punk looking." I cried internally at my blatant lie so she wouldn't feel bad shaving it. I was going to miss its golden flowiness.

"Now, I won't shave shave it. I will leave some so it looks better when we dye the top blue-"

"DYE WHAT NOW BLUE?" I yelled.

"Look, I was just kidding. Unless you want to get Alya's kool-aid and temporarily dye the ends of the top blue so you look even less like Adrien." She gave me a reassuring smile. Hell yeah I want blue hair. I just don't want it forever.

"Just do whatever so people don't recognize me right off the bat." Her smile made my heart explode and melt at the same time. And then she began her magic. My hair was only an inch long on the sides and all floppy on top, and Marinette is very good at doing hair from the fact that it looked better than most stylists I knew could do. I combed through the top while she ran to the kitchen to grab some kool-aid. About three minutes later, she came back with a cup with super dark blue liquid in it.

"Okay, I need you to take your shirt off because Nino does not have any towels that aren't and fluffy and nice." she said with a small blush. S-she wanted me to _take off my shirt in front of her._ HELL YEAH.

"Sounds good." I practically threw my shirt off. As soon and it was off and I brushed off a few of the prickly hairs on my back from getting a haircut, I could tell she was blushing. I would be too since I must say, I have a very nice six-pack. I want and sat down on the counter, waiting for her to tell me what to do. "So, what now?"

"I-uh well, um, you can just, take your- uh hair and put it in here for about two minutes," she mumbled while handing me the cup of super dense kool-aid. I took the cup from her hand, but touched her own hand in the process, almost causing her to drop the cup. Leaning back so my head was above the sink, I put my hair in the blue liquid. It felt really weird and warm on my hair, and it smelled strongly of blue raspberry flavouring. Man, Nino was gonna get a blast out of this new style.

"So, how long do I do this?" I asked Marinette. She had turned her back to me and was sweeping up the hair that fell to the floor when I took off my shirt. Her cheeks were still tinged pink.

"When I throw away this hair you can pull it out." she said as she left the room. When she came back thirty seconds later, I pulled out my hair and squeezed out the blue liquid. My wonderful blondness was now blue and blond. But I liked it.

"Tadah~" I said. The little hair on the top of my head was all wet, and not in its best state. "So, can we go to the store now?"

"Let me grab a hair dryer so you don't get water everywhere. And put your shirt back on."

~o.0.o~

I am not gonna lie. Adrien has very nice abs. I pulled out the hair dryer and had him kneel on the bathroom floor so I could dry his hair. But Nino did not have the largest bathroom and I soon realized while Adrien was kneeling down, his face was less than a foot away from my stomach. And I am a very ticklish person. He must have realized how close we were as well, because as soon as I got his hair a bit dry, he smile mischievously and started tickling my stomach. But karma soon came back and bit him because my reaction was to bring my arms down very quickly, and I did not take into account I was holding a hair dryer right about his head.

"Shit Marinette. That hurt!" he said as he cradled his head in his arms.

"I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO DO THAT ARE YOU OKAY-" I yelled, but then he just burst out laughing, and I soon joined in.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish." he laughed.

"How is your head feeling?"

"Well, it's gonna be blue in two places." We both started laughing again.

"Now that your hair is dry and your eyes are dry from laughing, let's go to the store." We put on our jackets and headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I am sorry this is posted at this time, but this might be the new norm as my life is getting busier even though I am graduating. And I might take a week off to write ahead so I don't get too overloaded. But I will tell you in advance if I do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"So we are just buying pork. Nothing else. You hear me?" I said. Adrien was very happy to be outside again after a week, and I had a feeling he was going to want to buy lots of things at the store.

"Right. Only pork. I got it." He walked over to a peony plant and picked three flowers. He then put them in the messy bun on the top of my head. "They match your hoodie so I thought you would like them." he blushed. I could feel my face heating up, but only giggled at the gesture. After walking for a few more minutes, I felt his hand slip into mine. Someone wanted attention.

The sun was just starting to set, since it was still early March, and the glow on the horizon gave everything an orange tinge. I hadn't been able to enjoy something like this in a very long time, and I was glad it could be with Adrien.

The sun glowed through his new blue flop hair on top of his head, and I honestly just wanted to run my hand through it. It looked very soft and with all the time I had recently spent with him, I was starting to really love him. His presence always calmed me, and him just talking to me made me feel like I was more than a young girl, always running around and never having the same name or person. I could just be me. And that was something I didn't think I could ever do again.

"Let's hope that no one recognizes you with the new do." I said.

"They won't. This style is on everyone now days anyway." he replied. He looked down at me with a smile on his lips. "And if someone recognized me, I wouldn't get to spend time with you anymore. And that would be a shame." I smiled back.

"The store is just down this street," I said. "Make sure you don't cause a commotion, okay?"

"Okay, _mom._ " he joked. This earned him a small hit on the shoulder.

"Come on. We need to get home soon." I pulled him along with me as I headed towards the meat section. "Do you want pork still, or does beef sound good?"

"Get whatever you think would taste best, Princess." The sudden use of that old nickname made me trip. "Are you okay?" asked Adrien as he caught me from falling on the packaged beef.

"Y-yeah. I am fine." This was going wonderfully.

~o.0.o~

I should have not called her "princess". I think that is what made her fall, and no one wants to fall on beef. That is just gross. To keep her from tipping as we browsed the store for anything else we might need, I held her hand close to me side, so we walked shoulder to shoulder. But being this close to her made my heart start to beat out of my rib cage. She still had my flowers in her hair, and she just looked so beautiful.

"Let's head home. I think Alya will be home soon." she said. I nodded and we walked to the cashier to buy the meat.

I picked up the bag and we left the store, still hand in hand. The sun had sunk behind the buildings, and its peach glow was fading into the purple of night. The air got a little chillier than it had when we first left the house, but I was not complaining since I was not stuck indoors. But it was still cold, so I huddled to Marinette's side for warmth.

"Are you cold? I can give you my jacket," I said. But she laughed at my offer

"I am fine. It seems more like you are the cold one since I can feel you shivering on my arm." she retorted.

"Hey, I am not usually allowed to go outside anyway, so I am used to rooms with regulated temperatures." She just gave a short little giggle that was absolutely adorable before quieting down and huddling a little closer to me.

"... Okay it is kinda cold." It was now my turn to laugh. But instead of saying anything, I just put my hand on her back and hoped it would warm her up a little.

"How's that for warmer?" I said.

"Better. Let's just get home and eat some stir fry."

"Let's do, Princess."

~o.0.o~

Later that evening, after a lovely dinner of pork stir fry, I was sitting on the couch reading a book when Alya plopped down next to me. "Hey, Alya?"

"Yes, Marinette?" She turned to look at me.

"Can you keep a secret? From the guys I mean?" This seemed to intrigue her very much.

"Of course. Now spill." A huge grin was plastered across her face, and soon one identical was on mine. But mine also included a little blush.

"I-I think I am in love with Adrien." Alya gasped.

"Oooh Nino so owes me fifty bucks."

"Wait what?!"

~o.0.o~

"Hey Nino," I said. "Can we talk about something?"

"Uh, sure man." he replied. "As long as it's not anything weird."

"No, of course not." I let out a sigh. "I-I just know that I am in love with Marinette, but I don't know if she loves me back." Nino stared at me blankly for a bit before pulling out his phone and texting someone. "Wow, thanks for the caring reply…" I mumbled.

"Sorry bro, but I just need to know if I owe Alya fifty bucks or not." This was weird. Why would my love life have to do with money?

"Fifty bucks for what?"

"Dammit. This is good for you Adrien, but bad for me. I indeed owe her."

"Nino, what are you talking about?"

"We made a bet that you two would fall in love before you had to head back home and- I should not have said that."

"Wait, DOES MARINETTE LOVE ME BACK?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! So this chapter is going to be a little different than normal. The beginning part is in third person POV. And I don't really know what else to say but that it changes back to Adrien's POV at the little ~o.0.o~ thing. Hope you all enjoy it! P.S. Gabriel is Adrien's daddy and emperor of the empire thing if you did not remember that or I forgot to mention it earlier. P.P.S. If you are that one guest person that left a review that Adrien was like Prince Kai, I TOTALLY AGREE and I think I just wrote Adrien like that since I have read those books so many times.**

"Your highness, a meeting with Monsieur Kubdel is here to see you." said the assistant.

"Send him in." The man started pacing in his office when the door opened and another man walked in.

"I think you know why I am here, Gabriel." he said.

"I do not know where my son has gone. And I am very worried about him and would not have him marry your daughter just so you can have more influence over this empire," the other man raised his eyebrows. "Do not be surprised I know your wishes. My first fiance's family tried the same thing."

"You do know what I can do. What they can do." he said.

"What do you mean they?! This is just between us!" yelled Gabriel.

The second man started to laugh. "Not anymore. You denied my request and now you pay. Farewell, _Your Highness._ " The man approached Gabriel with a lamp and swung at his head.

"You will regret your decision to attack me Kubde-" Gabriel was quickly knocked out by the lamp and fell with a thump to the office ground.

"Oh, it is you that will be having regrets." The second man pulled out phone and held it up to his ear as he dialed a number. "I have the emperor. I can unlock the window and I need people in here quickly. He yelled during our encounter and someone might be coming." He walked over to the window and opened it. Outside, it was raining, and it started to get the inside of the room wet.

"I must work quickly." the man said to himself. He pulled out a large garbage bag and dragged Gabriel over inside of it. By then, a helicopter could be heard outside.

"WE WILL SEND DOWN THE PLATFORM, BUT THEY SECURITY SYSTEMS WILL BE GOING OFF SOON SO HURRY KUBDEL." yelled a man inside the chopper.

"SEND ME THE PLATFORM I HAVE HIM IN THE BAG." The chopper inched closer to the building side and a platform was lowered so it was only a few feet away from the window opening. Kubdel threw the bag and it landed on the platform with a sickening thud. "SEND ME THE ROPE. I CAN HEAR THE ALARMS."

Kubdel was inside the helicopter and far away from the mansion in Paris before anyone realized that the Emperor was kidnapped along with the prince.

~o.0.o~

"Wait what kind of bet did you make with Alya?! Details, NOW." yelled Marinette. She was really scary when she was mad. That is a good thing to take note of.

"Speak. Now." I joined in. I couldn't let her do all of the yelling. Alya and Nino just started laughing, but Marinette and I were not amused. We just kept staring at them until they stopped laughing and could actually speak.

"We made a bet, which I won, that you two would fall in love by the time Adrien needed to be returned to the mansion. And I guessed you would, and now Nino here owes me fifty bucks."

"Hey, I just thought she wouldn't realize her love for him until he was gone, okay?" defended Nino. Holy cheese shits. Marinette loved me back. My face was red within two seconds of processing this information. SHE FELT THE SAME WAY. NOW WE CAN DATE AND THEN BECOME BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND AND THEN WE CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE THREE- my thought process was interrupted by a yelling Marinette, but her face was just as red as mine.

"WHEN WAS THIS BET MADE? AND ALYA YOU OWE ME HALF THAT MONEY OR SO HELP ME I WILL NEVER MAKE MY STIR FRY EVER AGAI-"

"Okay chill! You can have half! Just keep up the stir fry, okay?" said Alya. "Adrien, do you want any money or can I keep the rest of my rightfully earned money?"

I was too shocked to answer. I just needed to rest my head and take in this wonderful moment for a bit. "Please excuse me as I go pass out on me bed."

~o.0.o~

"Guys, look at what we did to the poor guy. He can't even comprehend this right now. Nice going, us." Nino shook his head.

I was not as surprised as Adrien at the fact that our feelings were mutual, but it still made my heart flutter. But now I just wanted to sit down and also clear my head. "Nino, scootch it. I want to watch Harry Potter, dammit."

"Yes'm," he said as he slid over on the couch so I could sit down. "Hey bro, we are watching Harry Potter if you would like to join us!" he yelled. I heard a muffled "okay" from the other room and Adrien soon came out with a pillow in his arms and his blue hair all messy. He was so. Adorable. He came and sat down right next to me, put his pillow on my lap, and laid down. And in that moment, we brain went into overdrive. But Alya knew what was up and turned on the TV. The Parisian News was on, and a new story was flashing red all over the screen.

"Wait, let's see if it has to do with Adrien." I said.

"- and word has just come in that Emperor Gabriel has indeed been kidnapped, I repeat. Emperor Gabriel Agreste has been kidnapped. The authorities are not sure if it is the same people that took Prince Adrien, but they are currently working on it now."

"Go to Harry Potter." said Adrien.

"Adrien, are you sure-"

"Just change it now, Alya." She turned on the DVD player and put in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and sat down on the couch as the title screen came up. I had a feeling Adrien did not want to talk about it, so instead I just combed through his hair as the movie started.

This was all my fault. Adrien should have been home by now, but I kept him here. If we was home this wouldn't have happened.

Almost like he was reading my mind, he said, "It's not your fault. None of your guys' fault. So I don't want to talk about it until we all have processed this."

I don't think I have ever cried tears so loving and depressing at the same. I loved Adrien so much in this moment, but at the same time, I felt so bad that he had to go through all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chapter might be kinda crappy since I wrote it after a huge party and I am super tired. But I have a plan of where this story is going to go, and I am pretty excited! Anyway, here is chapter 10. Enjoy.**

"Hey Adrien." I whispered. He was lying on the bed in the room he shared with Nino. I walked towards him, just to make sure he was feeling okay. The pillowcase was damp, and his eyes were red. But we was asleep which was better than he was doing the past few days. I sat down next to him and brushed the hair out of his face. The empire was starting to turn in on itself, and we had no word of what to do from Monsieur Fu.

Adrien started to grumble and was waking up. "Marinette? What're you doing here…" His voice faded off.

"Just checking on you. Do you need anything?"

"Could you get me some water…"

"Of course." I smiled at him and left to get a cup. He had not taken the news well and was blaming it on himself. He thought that it was a rash decision to just leave and now his dad was gone because of it and there was no word of the kidnappers.

The water coming out of the sink stirred Alya a bit, who was asleep on the couch. Adrien got sick from stress so we were letting him have the guest bedroom and Alya and I would sleep on the couch or on cushions on the floor and Nino would stay in his own room. The door creaked as I walked back into the bedroom, and placed the glass of water on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

He picked up the water and took a sip. "Much better. I think the fever has gone down and my head has stopped ringing. Do you want to sit?" He scooted over so I had room to sit next to him on the bed, which I did.

"I am glad you are feeling a bit better. We still haven't gotten any word from Monsieur Fu, but as soon as you are all better we are going to have you head home with us all there too to keep you safe. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled. At least the thought of him going back and trying to be in charge while they tried to find his father comforted him.

~o.0.o~

"Sir, Hawkmoth wishes to see you."

"Tell him I will be right there." Kubdel picked up a manila file and a small flash drive. He walked out of the door and down a long hallway. The clicking of his shoes making him more anxious than he already was. He came to a large metal door that had a black butterfly spray painted on, and he opened it up. "Sir, you requested me?"

"Yes. I did. I need people in the monarchy as soon as possible. And I need that information on Prince Agretse's aquaintances." said the tall man. He was wearing a dark coloured suit, but everything around him was shrouded in darkness because the only light in the room was coming from a small window.

"I have a physical copy of them right here and more data on a flashdrive, sir." Kubdel handed him the files. "I think the Agency might have taken the prince from what I have gathered. Should we go after them?"

Hawkmoth pondered for a moment before saying, "Yes. Send the Akuma squadron after any of their workers in the area. I want them out of this."

"Yes sir."

~o.0.o~

Marinette was sitting next to me on the couch reading when her phone started to buzz. She quickly checked it and yelled, "GUYS IT'S MONSIEUR FU! EVERYONE GET IN HERE!" Alya ran in from the kitchen and vaulted the couch as Nino ran out from his room. Marinette answered the call. "Monsieur Fu! It is good to hear from you!"

"Yes, well, it is not as good as you think." he said. We all looked at each other with worried faces as he continued. "Do you remember the competing company that tried to get America into a rebellion twenty years ago?"

"Yes, I do. But what do they have to do with this?" said Marinette.

"They are doing the same thing here. Is Adrien with you guys still?"

"Yes. We are all here and it is on speaker phone." I wondered what this Fu guy wanted with me.

"Adrien. I think this is the group that took your father and they are keeping him right now so they can cause anarchy here like they tried to do in America." This hit me like a brick to the face. If they knew who had my dad, couldn't they try and get him back?

"Do you know where these guys are? Can we try and get my dad back? I will do anything." I said.

"I think we can get him back. But I have had word that a group of their members are here and looking into the different people you associated with, most likely trying to find you. But you can help us with this cause." I wanted to help more than anything. An empire I was supposed to lead was falling apart and I needed my father there because I was not ready to lead.

"What can I do?" I said.

"Join us. Instead of trying to get my own agents in your monarchy, may as well just turn the monarchy into agents." Wait. This guy was saying I got to be a SPY? I had never felt so filled with determination.

"Done. What do you need me to do?"

There was silence on the other end. But then he spoke up again. "I did not expect you to agree so fast. But I do have a file ready for you. Your code name is something you need to decide yourself. But make it short and good and meaningful so that you essentially become your new name." I couldn't think of a name right then. But Marinette spoke up for me.

"Thank you so much for checking in with us Monsieur Fu. Do you want Adrien to return home soon? We can get him back tomorrow at the soonest."

"That would be lovely Marinette. And I must now take my leave, but Adrien, when you think of a name to use, have someone text me it so I can put it on your record. Farewell. You guys are some of my best agents and I appreciate all the work you do." He hung up.

Nino cleared his throat and started to speak. "Welcome to the team, man. But what is your name going to be? An animal?"

"Ooh how about Panther? That sounds cool!" said Alya.

"But what about just cat? Like Chat Noir?" sard Marinette. That sounded perfect. I did like cats, and black is a mysterious colour, so I could dig it.

"I like the sound of that." I said. I smiled at Marinette and she smiled back.

"Then welcome to the team, _Chat Noir."_


	11. I am taking a break for a week sorry!

**Hey sorry this is not an actual chapter but I will be returning and posting in a week I just have graduation this week and I want some time to write ahead and have time to edit. Please forgive me for not updating! I will see you guys in a week and thank you all so much for the support.**


	12. Super long hiatus?

Hey I got anxiety and completely abandoned this story but I have started a new one for any of you that are interested. Please read that one and forgive me for never updating this one.


End file.
